Depression
by seishuuhara
Summary: Aku...ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku ingin menjadi wanita normal. Monster oh monster, keluarlah! Agar aku bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum. Kim Seokjin (BTS) x Jung Eunji (Apink)


DEPRESSION

Author : seishuuhara

Cast : Kim Seokjin (BTS) , Jung Eunji (Apink) , Kim Taehyung (BTS), Kim Namjoon (BTS)

...

Aku berjalan cepat di koridor sekolah. Semua pasang mata menatapku tajam dan menggunjingku. Aku hanya berjalan sambil memakan roti isiku.

Namaku Jung Eunji, umurku 18 tahun dan sedang menempuh tahun terakhir sekolahku. Setiap hari ada saja yang menatapku tajam, mencemooh, meletakkan sampah di loker. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Semua gunjingan dan tatapan tajam itu aku dapatkan setelah mendapat skors selama seminggu. Skors karena menghajar kakak kelas saat ia masih ditahun pertama dan skors karena mencakar guru matematika. Jangan berpikiran bahwa aku adalah seorang berandal. Aku pikir aku adalah gadis baik, berpakaian sopan dan tidak pernah berkata kasar. Hanya saja aku adalah gadis temperamental dan tidak bisa menjaga emosiku. Itulah yang terjadi jika Aku sudah depresi berat. Itu sebabnya orang-orang mulai menjauhiku karena tidak mau menjadi korban yang kesekian kalinya.

Aku meletakkan tasku dan duduk tenang menatap buku yang kubawa. Matematika. Jujur aku harus fokus belajar untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Setidaknya aku ingin membanggakan orang tuaku dengan masuk ke perguruan tinggi favorit.

"Selamat pagi, Istriku." Sapa Jin.

Oke untuk orang yang barusan, dia adalah Kim Seokjin . Emm...aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman, tetapi entahlah. Dia selalu mengusik ketenanganku. Aku berusaha untuk menahan diri tetapi sepertinya makhluk dekil ini sudah bosan hidup.

"Eunji-ya, setidaknya jawablah hai atau pagi juga. Ini menjadi tidak romantis." Ucapnya sambil cemberut.

"Gadis mana yang mau menjadi istri dari orang idiot sepertimu." Ucapku tanpa menoleh.

"Haish, kau ini. Adegan drama pagiku hancur." Jin duduk di bangkunya sambil mengipasi badannya. Yeah, beginilah rutinitas pagiku dan si gila drama, Kim Seokjin.

Kalian mungkin tidak percaya bagaimana bisa aku dan Jin bisa menjadi...dekat. Kami tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya. Aku adalah monster dan dia hanya orang idiot yang kehilangan akal sehat. Hey, tidak ada yang sudi mendekatiku, dia malah mendekatiku, menggangguku, dan..ah sudahlah. Lebih baik kuceritakan saja bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

 _Aku berlari. Aku mungkin akan terlambat masuk kelas. Jika saja ban bus yang aku tumpangi tadi tidak bocor, aku bisa sampai di sekolah tepat waktu dan memakan roti isiku dengan tenang. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, Aku menabrak seorang lelaki. Buku yang kubawa jatuh berantakan. Si Lelaki memungut buku-bukuku. Hawa ini. Aku memandang sekitarku. Orang orang sedang membicarakanku. Mebicarakan keburukanku seperti biasa. Mereka menatapku sinis. Karena risih dan takut, Aku merebut buku yang dipungut lelaki itu dan pergi tanpa berterima kasih._

 _Dan kesialan kedua, lelaki yang ditabrakku tadi adalah murid baru di kelasku. Astaga, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku. Lelaki itu bernama Kim Seokjin. Badan tinggi, yeah bisa dibilang tampan, memiliki ciri khas rambut berwarna cokelat karamel yang diikat sedikit di bagian belakang. Saat pelajaran berkelompok, seperti biasa aku bekerja sendiri. Tidak ada yang mau bersamaku. Dan Jin memilih keluar dari kelompoknya untuk mengerjakan tugas bersamaku. Awalnya aku tidak mau, tetapi Jin sangat keras kepala._

 _..._

Pelajaran pertama telah usai, saatnya istirahat. Aku membuka kotak bekalku. Nasi goreng dan telur seperti biasa. aku menyuapkan makananku, tetapi batal karena Jin datang.

"Hey, kawan." Sapanya. Aku menoleh ke samping kiri lalu kembali fokus ke kotak bekalku.

"Jiji-ya, aku menyapamu." Jin memasang wajah datarnya. Aku menatap Jin.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kawan? Aku bukan kawanmu." Aku melanjutkan makanku. Jin tersenyum. Ia menatap kotak bekalku.

"Eunji-ya, aku rasa kau harus mencoba makan di kantin." Usul Jin. Aku menggeleng.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau tahu, disana sangat ramai, makanannya enak. Intinya disana seru sekali. Dan yang paling seru, ada _wifi_ gratis. Aku bisa menonton drama sepuasnya. _"_ Jelasnya. Aku tak menghiraukan. Karena kesal, Jin menarikku paksa beserta kotak makanku.

Jin mendudukkanku di salah satu kursi kantin dan Ia duduk di depan. Aku menundukkan kepala sambil menggosok lenganku. Hawa ini. orang-orang masih membicaranku seperti biasa.

"Heh, kau ini kenapa? Angkat kepalamu dan makan bekalmu." Ujar Jin. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku. Wajahku tertutupi poni panjangku. Jin mengangkat kepalaku dan membuka kotak bekalku.

"Nah, makan." Jin tersenyum.

Hening

" _Kau lihat? Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu berteman dengan monster itu?"_

" _Aah, sepertinya dia hanya mengincar kekayaan si monster. Aku dengar perusahaan orang tuanya meluncurkan produk baru"_

Orang-orang mulai menggunjingku. Jin menatap sekitarnya lalu tersenyum.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, makan saja." Jin masih tersenyum.

Yap, itu yang terjadi jika aku muncul di keramaian. Mereka seperti...tidak mau menerima keberadaanku. Aku merasa terkucilkan. Tetapi ada Jin. Entah mengapa Jin selalu ada disampingku. Jika aku di- _bully,_ Jin yang akan menyelamatkanku. Tapi aku tahu mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhku.

Aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makanku dan beralasan pada Jin kalau aku punya urusan yang penting. Padahal aku hanya ingin menghindar dari suasana mencekam di kantin. Jin mengangguk. Ia paham betul bagaimana aku jika di dunia luar.

Saat aku melewati lorong sepi yang hanya ada kamar mandi putri, seseorang menarikku ke dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Aku tersungkur dan kotak makanku terlempar entah kemana. Di depanku sudah berdiri empat perempuan dengan dandanan necis. Salah satu dari mereka menendangku. Aku hanya diam sambil menunduk dan memegangi kakiku yang sakit.

"Mantra apa yang kau gunakan untuk menarik Jin?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya diam. Karena aku merasa tidak memakai mantra apapun. Aku berusaha menahan diri. Gadis yang kurasa adalah ketua dari geng itu menarik rambutku. Kepalaku terangkat.

"Jawab!" Teriaknya di depan wajahku. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin? Kau ini hanya monster dan sampah masyarakat. Bagimana bisa kau berteman dengan lelaki populer seperti Jin! Kau tahu? Aku setiap hari mengharapkannya. Tetapi semua itu hancur karena kau!"

Aku hanya diam. Ia mendorong kepalaku. Aku kembali tersungkur.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menggunakan gelarmu sebagai 'monster' untuk menakuti kami? Hah? Salah besar. Kami berani menantangmu bahkan kami akan membuat jari-jarimu putus agar tidak bisa meraih Jin!"

"Kami yang cantik dan molek seperti ini saja tidak dilirik olehnya. Bagaimana bisa ia memilih sampah masyarakat seperti—" Ucapannya terpotong. Aku berdiri walaupun sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Aku mengambil tongkat pel lalu mengayunkannya ke kepala gadis itu. Ketiga temannya berteriak. Darah mengucur dari pelipis gadis tersebut. Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Sebenarnya hal di atas sudah menjadi rutinitasku. Ada saja yang menggangguku, dan pernyebabnya mayoritas karena kedekatanku dengan Jin. Itu sebabnya aku berusaha menghindari dari maniak drama itu. Lalu, itu semua berakhir saat aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan menghajar mereka. Kadang orang tua mereka sampai menyeretku ke kantor polisi. Hah...malas rasanya berurusan dengan tukang rusuh seperti mereka.

Aku kembali ke kelas dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan seragam yang sudah tak karuan. Pelajaran sudah dimulai 15 menit yang lalu. Aku duduk di bangkuku sambil menatap jendela. Sesuatu jatuh dari laci bangkuku. Sampah. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Laciku penuh dengan sampah. Aku mengeluarkan semuanya dan menghentakkan kakiku karena kesal. Diantara sampah-sampah itu, kutemukan secarik kertas dengah tinta merah yang timbul bertuliskan 'MATI SANA'. Muak. Aku benci hari ini. Jin menatapku.

"Eunji-ya, kau tak apa?" Tanyanya. Aku tak menjawab. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya terpaksa. Jin pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

...

Kami ada di belakang sekolah sekarang. Hari sudah sore. Jin dan aku saling berhadapan, tetapi dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Ia merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau bisa mulai sekarang. Aku tidak akan melawan." Ucapnya. Sungguh aku tidak ingin melakukan ini. Aku memilih menyayat permukaan kulitku daripada melakukan ini. Tetapi, inilah yang terjadi jika aku sedang depresi, dan Jin menerimanya.

Aku berlari dan mendorong Jin sampai terjatuh. Aku mencengkram kerah seragamnya dan mulai menghujani wajahnya dengan tonjokan di sana-sini. Aku memaksanya berdiri dan mulai menghajarnya habis-habisan. Aku berteriak. Aku menangis. Jin hanya tersenyum sambil berkata 'terus lakukan, keluarkan semua kekesalanmu'. Hidung Jin mengeluarkan darah. Aku melemparnya. Aku pikir Jin sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Aku duduk di pojok sambil menekuk kakiku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku...ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku ingin menjadi wanita normal. Monster oh monster, keluarlah! Agar aku bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum, bukan malah tersiksa seperti ini. Jin berusaha berdiri. Sambil memegangi perutnya, ia datang menghampiriku. Ia duduk di sampingku dan merangkul bahuku. Aku menangis bukan main. Ia menepuk bahuku.

"Apa sudah puas?" Tanyanya lembut. Aku hanya menangis sambil memukul tanganku sendiri. Tangan yang sudah membuat Jin kesakitan. Jin menghentikan aksi memukulku. Ia menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa yang terjadi, hm?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku...aku muak dengan hidupku. Kenapa aku harus terlahir di dunia ini!?" Aku berteriak. Jin membelai rambut panjangku.

"Kau tahu? Hidup ini hanya sandiwara. Kau adalah pemerannya dan hidupmu adalah panggungnya. Kau berlagak bak seorang aktris di panggungmu yang luas. Terkadang kau terjatuh karena..mungkin tersandung peralatan, tetapi setelah itu kau bangkit kembali dan memerankan peranmu. Karena kau adalah aktrisnya, kau harus melanjutkan peranmu. Kau harus seperti itu. Nikmati kehidupanmu yang sebentar ini. Hidup memang tidak bisa berjalan seperti apa yang kau mau, ada saja yang menghambat. Tetapi, kau harus bangkit. Ada sejuta harapan menunggumu di depan sana." Ujar Jin. Jin selalu menasihatiku. Aku diam. Tanganku meraih pinggang Jin lalu memeluknya erat. Jin tersenyum.

...

Jin masuk ke kelas. Ia menatap bangkuku yang kosong. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di tempatnya.

"Jinskyyyhh!" Sapa teman satu tim klubnya. Ia tersenyum. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh plester dan luka lebam.

"Jin, apa kau habis berkelahi? Dengan murid sekolah mana? Akan kubalaskan dendammu." Ujar salah satu dari mereka. Jin tersenyum sambil bangkit dan menatap kembali bangkuku.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, ayo main basket!"

Aku memang tidak masuk sekolah jika aku depresi. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah. Aku suka suasana hening rumah, menyejukkan hati. Alasan lain mengapa aku tidak masuk sekolah, karena aku merasa bersalah kepada Jin.

Aku menatap layar ponselku. Semalam Jin mengirimiku banyak pesan. Ia takut jika aku bunuh diri atau apa. Ia juga berencana mengunjungiku sore ini, tetapi aku menolak.

Depresi berat seperti ini tidak satu atau dua kali terjadi, tetapi sering. Dan pelampiasanku adalah...dengan kekerasan. Sebelum aku bertemu Jin, aku sering melampiaskannya dengan meninju tembok sampai tanganku berdarah, atau menggigit bibir sampai luka, dan lain-lain. Sebelumnya aku juga membuat adikku cedera sampai masuk rumah sakit. Ia menderita patah di kaki kanan dan beberapa luka yang harus dijahit di sana-sini. Aku begitu menyesal. Mengapa tangan ini, kaki ini tidak bisa berhenti membuat orang lain terluka. Pada akhinya ibu mengirim adikku pada bibiku, dan sudah lima tahun sejak hari itu kami tidak pernah bertemu. Ibuku adalah tulang punggung keluarga. Ia bekerja di luar kota, merintis perusahaan ayahku dan hanya sebulan sekali pulang untuk menjengukku. Ayahku...Ayahku sudah meninggal. Beliau meninggal karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya, saat itu aku masih berumur 10 tahun. Hal itu juga memicu emosiku yang tak terkendali. Aku begitu dekat dengan ayahku, sampai-sampai kehilangannya pun terasa sakit yang benar-benar. Aku pernah hampir gantung diri, karena terlalu depresi.

Hal lain yang memicu penyakit depresiku adalah, saat aku di sekolah menengah pertama. Aku dihajar habis-habisan oleh temanku, sahabatku sendiri, karena faktanya ada anak bernama Kim Mingyu yang menyukaiku. Dan sahabatku menyukai Kim Mingyu. Ia menganggapku sebagai saingan cinta. Pada akhirnya aku menolak perasaan Mingyu padaku. Tetapi, yeah aku berakhir mengenaskan. Aku disekap, disiksa. Sungguh kehidupan yang menyedihkan.

Ponselku berdering. Tertera nama 'Jin" di layar. Aku enggan menjawabnya. Ponselku berhenti berdering. Jin berganti mengirimiku banyak pesan.

"Hey"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hey!"

"Apa kau punya waktu luang? Ayo kutraktir makan."

Aku diam sebentar, lalu kujawab 'tidak hari ini'. Ia mengirim emoji cemberut. Aku sedang tidak enak hati.

...

Setelah 2 hari tidak masuk, akhirnya aku kembali memulai kehidupan sekolahku yang nista. Orang-orang memulai aksi menggunjing,mencemooh, dan mem- _bully_ ku. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kujalani saja, seperti apa yang dikatakan Jin pada saat itu. Nikmati hidupmu.

Oow…

Jin. Aku belum bertemu dengannya. Tetapi hari ini, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, maksudku...aku akan menghentikan semua interaksi yang biasa kita lakukan. Aku tidak akan memberatkan Jin. Jika depresi, aku tidak akan menghajarnya, aku tidak akan melibatkannya ke dalam masalahku. Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya, yang pada akhirnya Jin akan tersakiti lagi. Semua hal buruk yang menimpa dirinya adalah salahku, jika saja kami tidak bertemu. Andai saja Jin berhenti menjadi temanku. Andai saja ia tak pernah sekalipun mengenalku. Andai.

Aku melihat Jin sedang bermain basket bersama teman satu klubnya. Ingin rasanya menyapa, memanggil namanya. Tapi tidak, tidak Jung Eunji.

"Jung Eunji!" Jin terlebih dulu menyapaku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Tidak, jangan!. Aku berlari menghindari Jin. Jin memasang wajah bingung dan cemas.

Aku duduk di bangkuku sambil menelungkupkan kepalaku. Hindari Jin. Jangan buat Jin kesakitan. Sudah berapa kali kau membuatnya menderita? Terlalu sering sampai kau tidak bisa menghitungnya.

"Jiji..." Jin menggoyangkan tubuhku pelan. Aku tersentak. Kulihat Jin dengan rambutnya yang basah terkena air.

"Jiji-ya, kau kena—" Belum selesai Jin berbicara, aku langsung berlari. Tetapi Jin mengejarku. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil meraih tanganku. Badanku berbalik. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Wajahku tertutup oleh poni panjangku.

"Eunji-ya..."

"Lepaskan aku."

"Jung Eunji..dengarkan aku—"

"Lepaskan!" Aku berteriak. Jin melepaskanku. Aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

"Ada apa, hm? Apa kau di- _bully_ lagi? Apa kau dihajar? Mana yang sakit?" Jin mendekat padaku.

"Jangan! Jangan mendekat."

Jin menjadi cemas.

"Kita..kita jangan berteman lagi." Ucapku tergagap. Jin bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan menelponku, jangan mengajakku makan, jangan menyapaku, jangan menyerahkan tubuhmu untuk kuhajar, jangan menolongku saat aku dihajar, jangan...jangan.." Aku semakin terisak. Jin seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi aku sudah terlanjur meninggalkannya.

Sakit. Sakit memang. Apakah sakit ini yang dirasakannya selama ini? Tidak. Ini tidak sebanding. Aku berlari sambil terus terisak. Aku teringat saat Jin menolongku saat di- _bully_. Aku teringat saat Jin harus masuk rumah sakit karena menolongku. Aku teringat saat Jin membersihkan laci mejaku dari sampah, saat ia dengan senantiasa menyerahkan dirinya untuk media pelampiasan. Mengapa kau menerima semua itu, Jin?! Mengapa kau tidak pergi seperti orang- orang? Mengapa kau tidak membenciku seperti apa yang mereka lakukan padaku?

Aku bersandar di pintu atap. Menangis sejadinya. Harus kulakukan. Semua ini harus kulakukan. Untuk kebaikan Jin, dan juga aku. Aku ingin menjadi mandiri dan tidak membebani orang lain.

...

BRAK

Badanku menghantam pintu kelas. Hari sudah sore, semua murid sudah pulang. 3 siswi menghampiriku. Mereka menendangku, menamparku, menjambakku. Entah apa yang telah kulakukan.

"Ini yang kau lakukan pada pacarku saat itu! Rasakan apa yang ia rasakan!" Teriak salah satu siswi yang sedang duduk di meja. Tiga temannya menghajarku habis-habisan. Kemungkinan ia pacar dari kakak kelas yang dulu pernah kuhajar. Hm aku hanya harus menerimanya, meskipun nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya. Aku tidak memberikan perlawanan.

"Lakukan semua itu lebih keji lagi, kawan-kawan! Ia bahkan sampai mematahkan kaki pacarku!" Perintahnya lagi. Tiga temannya mengangguk. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil kursi, dan hendak menghantamkannya ke kakiku.

"Jangan..." ucapku lirih. Orang itu menghentikan ayunannya. Badanku gemetar.

"Apa?!" Teriak orang yang memimpin sambil mendekatiku.

"Jangan lakukan." Ucapku lagi. Ia tertawa keras.

"Sekarang kau rasakan? Sakit? Telan semua rasa sakit itu! Ayo lakukan lagi!" Perintahnya. Tetapi mereka akhirnya lari setelah mendengar suara guru.

Aku sendirian. Aku mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungku. Apa ini yang dirasakan Jin? Sepertinya tidak. Ini tidak cukup.

...

Aku di- _bully_ lagi. Aku meringkuk dan ada beberapa orang yang menginjak-injak badanku. Semua adegan ini menajdi tontonan satu sekolah. Lukaku yang kemarin belum sembuh. Tetapi harus ditambah lagi dengan luka baru. Dari sela-sela kaki mereka, aku melihat Jin sedang berjalan. Berjalan dan menatapku. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Jin tidak berhenti. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ya, benar Jin. Memang ini yang pantas kudapatkan. Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku, menahan rasa sakit.

Setelah lama di- _bully_ , akhirnya selesai juga. Aku bolos pelajaran dan pergi ke atap. Aku mengobati lukaku sendiri. Aku bersandar di kawat pembatas atap. Perih. Nyeri. Apa ini yang kau rasakan, Jin? Ah tidak. Ini bahkan hanya secuil. Dari kejauhan aku melihat ada orang sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu atap. Ada seorang lelaki. Sepertinya dia anak kelas 1. Aku mendekatinya. Ia masih bersembunyi.

"Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum, walaupun nyeri menjalar. Ia memberanikan diri.

Kami duduk bersama, menatap langit nan biru.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku pelan. Ia tampak ingin menangis.

"Aku..aku...di- _bully_."

"Lalu?"

"mereka memerasku. Aku sudah tidak punya uang sekarang." Ia terisak.

"Kalau kakak?" tanyanya balik. Aku tersenyum.

"Sama sepertimu." Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Badanmu penuh luka! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya panik.

"ehm! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku harus menjadi kuat. Kau juga..kau harus berani dan kuat, agar tidak ada yang mengganggumu." Ujarku. Ia menunduk.

Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Kami saling berbagi cerita. Ia membawa buku sketsa. Ia suka menggambar.

"Aku pinjam buku dan pensilmu." Ia menyerahkannya padaku. Aku mulai menggambar.

"Nah...kau boleh memilikinya." Aku menyerahkan buku itu. Ia terbelalak. Matanya berbinar.

"Apa ini aku?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia tak henti-hentinya menatap gambar itu.

"Ternyata kakak tidak jahat. Aku mendengar jika kakak adalah orang jahat, dan aku tidak boleh mendekati kakak." Aku tersenyum.

"Aku Jung Eunji, dan kau?"

"Kim Taehyung."

"Oke, Taehyung-ah, mari berteman." Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang diperban. Ia menjabat tanganku sambil tersenyum lebar.

...

Aku di - _bully_ seperti biasa. Kali ini di lapangan. Siang sungguh terik. Aku harus melakukan apa yang mereka mau sampai mereka puas. Dan akhirnya aku dapat kembali ke kelas. Di depan kelas, aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku terhuyung dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Samar-samar aku melihat bayangan lelaki berambut cokelat karamel.

"Jin..."

Aku terbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan rantai yang terikat di pergelangan tangan dan kakiku. Aku sedang meronta. Ada 4 suster memegangiku dan seorang dokter yang menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam infusku. Selang beberapa waktu, aku kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Jin sedang duduk di luar. Ia cemas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berdoa kepada Tuhan.

Setelah lama duduk di luar kamar, ibuku datang. Jin bangkit dan menceritakan semuanya. Ibuku tampak tak percaya. Ia menangis. Jin menenangkannya.

Terdengar suara berisik dari kamarku. Suara teriakan dan rantai yang saling beradu dengan besi ranjang. Ya, aku kalap lagi. Jin masuk ke kamarku dan ibuku memanggil dokter. Jin berusaha menenangkanku.

"Eunji-ya..hey, ini aku..Jung Eunji..." Jin memanggilku, berusaha menyadarkanku. Tetapi, aku hanya berontak dan berteriak. Menatap kosong atap kamarku.

"Eunji-ya..hey...ini aku, Jin." Ia meraih tanganku yang dirantai dan memukulkannya ringan ke badannya. Aku tenang sedikit.

"Ji..Ji..."

"Yeah..ini aku,..Jin temanmu..Ini...ini ibumu, Jiji-ya..Pegang tangannya."

Jin mengusapkan telapak tanganku pada tangan ibukku. Aku menangis.

"I..I..Ibu..." Ibuku menangis. Aku menangis hebat.

"Ibu...Ibu..."

"Iya nak, Ibu disini. Tenang ya sayang." Ibuku membelai kepalaku. Aku hanya menatap kosong ke depan seperti orang buta sambil menangis. Setelah itu dokter masuk dan mulai menyuntikkan obat penenang ke infusku. Aku kembali tertidur.

"Anak anda depresi berat." Ucap dokter. Ibuku mengangguk. Setelah mendengar beberapa penjelasan, ia keluar. Jin menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana, Bibi?" Tanya Jin. Ibuku menunduk.

"Apa ia tertekan akhir-akhir ini." tanya Ibuku. Jin mengangguk sedikit. Ibuku menghela nafas berat.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku. Aku memang bukan ibu yang baik, meninggalkan putriku sendiri dan tak mengurusnya." Ia menangis. Jin merangkul bahu ibuku.

"Sudahlah, Bibi. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Sekarang Eunji telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat. Percayalah." Ucap Jin meyakinkan Ibu. Ibu tersenyum pada Jin.

"Aku percayakan anakku padamu."

...

Aku menjadi tenang setelah kalap berhari-hari. Aku menatap langit pagi hari dengan tatapan kosong. Ada yang masuk ke kamarku. Ya, itu Jin.

"Selamat pagi, Eunji. Aku membawakanmu buah. Oh, ya , kemarin ada anak kelas satu bernama Kim Taehyung mencarimu, ia sangat ingin bertemu. Wah, kau punya teman baru, ya" ujarnya senang. Aku hanya diam.

"Oke, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Jin mendorong kursi rodaku.

Kami berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit. Jin terus bercerita tanpa henti, dan aku tidak pernah menjawabnya. Aku hanya diam.

"Lihat bunga itu? Cantikkan? Akan kupetikkan satu untukmu." Jin memetik bunga kecil berwarna merah muda lalu menyelipkanya di daun telingaku.

"Kau cantik sekali." Ucapnya . Aku hanya diam dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"Selanjutnya, mari kita ke taman."

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, Jin membawaku kembali ke kamar. Di kamar ada Taehyung sedang menungguku.

"Sunbaenim!" Taehyung menghampiriku. Seperti biasa aku hanya diam. Tehyung menatap Jin penasaran. Jin hanya tersenyum.

"Ia hanya kelelahan setelah berjalan-jalan, atau mungkin...ia sangat senang melihatmu disini sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Kalian berteman baik , ya" Jin tersenyum. Taeyung hanya tersenyum simpel.

Jin dan Taehyung berbincang sebentar sampai akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk pulang. Setelah itu Jin menjagaku sampai malam, lalu sore sepulang sekolah ia menjengukku, yeah itulah rutinitas barunya.

...

Setelah melewati masa pemulihan, aku sudah mulai berbicara seperti orang normal lainnya. Aku juga sudah tidak menggunakan kursi roda.

"Eunji-ya..." Jin datang lagi pagi ini. Aku yang sedang berdiri menatap jendela langsung menoleh.

"Jin..." Ucapku dengan raut wajah datar. Jin mengangkat bungkusan berisi roti isi.

"Aku bawakan roti isi kesukaanmu."

Kami pergi ke taman rumah sakit. Aku memakan roti isiku dalam diam. Jin juga. Setelah menghabiskan empat baris roti, kami mulai bercakap-cakap. Jin menceritakan tentang hal-hal yang terjadi di sekolah selama aku tidak masuk.

"Jin..."

Jin yang sedang asik tertawa menoleh ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tidak membenciku?"

Jin mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Maksudku...kenapa kau tidak seperti mereka? Ehem, aku ini gadis yang tidak baik. Aku monster." Aku memalingkan wajahku.

Jin tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?" Aku menoleh ke arah Jin.

"Jujur, kau mirip sekali dengan kakakku. Berada di sampingmu, rasanya seperti di samping kakakku. Kakakku sama denganmu. Bila depresi berat, ia akan mengamuk. Tetapi, setelah ia menjadi musisi, ia mulai melampiaskan segala kekesalnnya dengan...menulis lagu..yeah. sampai akhirnya, karena ia benar-benar depresi berat, ia gantung diri di kamarnya. Aku sangat terpukul. Karena bagiku kakakku adalah sosok yang tak tergantikan. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya, tetapi semua itu terlambat. Lalu, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin membantumu."

"Menurutku kau bisa melakukan itu...melampiaskn emosimu ke hal-hal yang positif." Ujar Jin.

" _Apakah aku bisa?"_

Aku hanya terdiam. Memang ada benarnya.

"Oh! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Jin merogoh saku jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan seekor hamster cokelat dari sana. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Lucu 'kan?" Jin membiarkan hamster itu berjalan di kaki jenjangnya. Hamster itu berhenti lalu buang air di celana Jin.

"Yah? Hey...ia buang air di celanaku. Aigoo..."

Aku tertawa.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku tertawa lepas seperti ini.

Jin menatapku intens. Aku yang masih sedikit tertawa mengangkat kepalaku. Tangan Jin menghampiri keningku dan menyisipkan poniku ke belakang telinga lalu memasangkan jepit.

"Nah, kau terlihat sangat cantik."

Wajahku memerah. Aku memalingkan wajahku sambil memegangi tiang infusku. Tanganku gemetar.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menampakkan kening lebarku, tetapi bukan itu yang membuatku gemetar...saat Jin mendekat..saat...saat...argh..aku bisa gila.

Jin mengambil kamera dari ranselnya.

"Jiji-ya, ayo kita berfoto. Kita tidak pernah melakukannya, kan? Ayo kita foto bersama hamster baru kitaaaa..." Jin menyiapkan kameranya.

Oh Tuhan, Jin tolong hentikan. Aku masih gemetar.

Akhirnya kami berfoto dengan ekspresi Jin yang menyenangkan dan ekspresiku yang sangat aib. Aku sedang tidak bisa tersenyum. Ah payah.

...

Dua minggu lagi kami akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Aku sedang belajar bersama Jin di rumahnya. Jin tinggal di apartemen sederhana, dan aku pikir, Jin adalah orang yang peduli terhadap lingkungannya. Kamarnya tertata rapi.

"Bagaimana jika ini dikalikan dengan ini?" Tanyaku. Jin berpikir sejenak sambil memaikan pensilnya.

"Bisa saja, tetapi lebih simpel dengan cara yang ini." Jin menuliskan rumus matematika. Sungguh aku lemah di pelajaran ini dan rasanya aku ingin muntah jika melihat angka-angka matematika.

"Oh ya? Ooh baiklah." Tanganku tergerak untuk mengambil penghapus.

"Yup, kau harus menggantinya." Tangan Jin juga.

Dan tangan kami saling beradu. Listrik apa ini? aku buru-buru menarik tanganku. Badanku jadi panas seketika. Perasaan apa ini? Jantungku berdebar.

"Ya! Jung Eunji..!" Jin mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku kembali tersadar. Ia menunjuk buku matematikaku.

"Oh? Oooh...maafkan aku."

Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan tak menentu seperti tadi. Seperti...ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di perutku hahaha.

Setelah lama belajar, kami memutuskan untuk istirahat. Jin duduk bersadar di kaki ranjang, dan aku berbaring berbantalkan paha Jin. Aku sibuk membolak-balik majalah yang Jin punya, sampai tidak sadar jika Jin sudah tertidur.

Ia sangat tampan.

Wajahku memerah. Aku menahan diri untuk tersenyum, tetapi aku tak bisa hahaha.

...

Dua minggu terasa cepat. Hari ini kami melewati ujian terakhir dengan damai. Kulihat Jin juga tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan ujiannya. Tetapi entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali.

"Jin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mengirim pesan pada Jin.

"ehm, ya..ada apa?" Balas Jin. Aku bersandar di sandaran kasurku.

"Kau terlihat pucat sekali beberapa hari ini. Apa kau sakit?"

Lama menunggu, akhirnya Jin membalas.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Syukurlah. Aku merasa baikan mendengar itu. Sungguh aku benar-benar cemas, karena beberapa hari ini Jin memang tidak enak badan.

Asyik berbalas pesan dengan Jin, ibuku tiba-tiba menelpon.

"Halo, ada apa, Bu?"

"..."

"Ya, silahkan."

"..."

"HAH?"

Ibuku ingin aku pindah ke luar kota dan kuliah di sana. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan turut andil dalam perusahaan ayahku. Aku jelas tidak mau. Aku sudah berjanji pada Jin, kita akan masuk universitas yang sama.

"Ibu...bisa kan kau pikirkan lagi? Aku benar-benar tidak apa, Bu."

"Ibu takut yang dulu terjadi lagi, ibu tidak bisa mengawasimu."

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Ibu sudah mengirim Pak Kim untuk mengemasi barangmu. Malam ini kau harus berangkat."

Ibu memutus telponnya. Siaaal! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Sekretaris ibuku akan datang malam ini. Hello...aku tidak bilang iya, Bu! Kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, bersiap untuk meninju cermin, tetapi aku terhenti seketika.

" _Kau harus mengalihkan emosimu kepada hal yang positif"_

Aku teringat kata-kata Jin. Benar juga. Aku langsung mengambil buku gambar dan mencurahkan semua kemarahanku di kertas berukuran A3 itu. Aku tak segan untuk berteriak. Akhirnya aku puas. Aku tersenyum.

...

Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Jin. Sungguh aku sangat meyesal. Jika saja sekretaris ibuku tidak datang lebih awal, huh! Aku masuk ke ruangan ibuku. Di sana ibuku berdiri.

"Selamat datang." ibuku tersenyum. Aku menampakkan wajah murungku.

"Ibu sudah puas?" Tanyaku. Ibuku menarik kembali senyumnya. Ibuku tahu betul jika Jin sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Tetapi , mengapa kau lakukan ini, Ibu.

Dan akhirnya aku tinggal disana sampai sekarang, aku kuliah semester dua.

...

Pak Kim, ah aku harus memanggilnya apa...ia masih muda, ia menghampiriku.

"bagaimana kuliah anda?" tanyanya.

"Biasa saja." Jawabku sambil menatap Juli, hamster yang diberikan Jin saat di rumah sakit. Aku mengambil jurusan seni. Seharusnya itu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan.

"Seperti biasa anda menjawabnya dengan kalimat itu. Sebentar lagi liburan, apa rencana anda kali ini?"

Oh , benar juga! Berarti ini waktu yang pas untuk pulang dan bertemu Jin. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dia. Aku sudah tidak pernah mengiriminya pesan, dan dia juga. Yeah mungkin kami sama-sama sibuk.

Akhirnya seminggu kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku membawa oleh-oleh untuk Jin, yaitu gantungan ponsel berbentuk kristal yang berjajar, sama dengan milikku. Aku rindu rumah lamaku. Untung ibu tidak menjualnya. Rumahku sangat berdebu. Setelah membersihkannya, aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Jin. Tak lupa aku membawa roti isi. Roti isi sudah menjadi makanan wajib kami. Aku juga tidak lupa memakai jepit yang diberikan Jin waktu itu.

Apartemen Jin tampak sepi. Aku mengetuk pintunya tiga kali, sampai akhirnya seseorang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Apa Jin ada di dalam?" tanyaku. Pria di depanku menatapku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Apa kau Jung Eunji?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kita harus bicara." Lelaki itu menarikku.

Kami sampai di taman kota. Jujur aku tidak kenal siapa pria di sampingku ini. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman.

"Ini dari Jin." Ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop.

"Apa kau temannya Jin?" tanyaku.

"Kita teman sejak kecil, oh..namaku Kim Namjoon, senang bertemu denganmu. Jin menitipkan itu."

Aku tidak ingin membuka amplop hijau itu.

"Lalu...dimana Jin?"

Lelaki berambut panjang itu bersandar sambil menghela nafas.

"Jin...aah aku minta maaf soal ini..tetapi Jin sudah lama...meninggal."

JLEG

Aku terpaku. Bungkusan roti isi yang sedari tadi kupegang terjatuh.

"Kau...tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Hey..ini sungguh tidak lucu." Aku membelalakkan mataku saking tak percayanya.

"Jin sudah lama sakit, dokter memvonis ia tidak akan hidup lama karena penyakitnya itu. Dan ia memiliki satu permintaan, yaitu meneruskan sekolahnya. Jin akhirnya sekolah, dan bertemu denganmu. Ia sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu. Kau orang yang baik. Seminggu setelah ujian, kesehatannya tiba-tiba menurun, dan akhirnya ia rawat inap. Setelah lama rawat inap dan sempat kritis, akhirnya ia... meninggal." Namjoon menatap kosong langit biru. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung terkulai lemas. Namjoon merangkulku. Aku terisak dalam pelukan Namjoon. Jin..mengapa kau tinggalkan aku secepat ini? Lihat? Aku memakai jepit darimu. Aku membawakan roti isi dan oleh-oleh. Lihat? Kita punya barang kembaran. Gantungan ponsel kristal bening. Sebening air mata ini.

Aku pulang dalam keadaan kacau balau. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa dan memainkan gantungan ponsel yang seharusnya menjadi milik Jin. Air mataku perlahan mengalir. Kugenggam erat gantungan itu.

"Jin..."

Aku teringat amplop hijau yang diberikan Namjoon. Kubuka amplop itu. Di dalamnya terdapat lima foto, yang empat adalah fotoku, dan yang satu adalah foto kita berdua saat di rumah sakit. Di belakang fotoku, tertuliskan 'aku sudah mengamatimu sejak lama', 'Jung Eunji, monster yang paling ditakuti hahaha', 'monster paling cantik yang pernah ada' dan 'aku menyukaimu'. Air mataku mengalir deras. Jadi selama ini...Bodohnya aku yang baru menyadarinya.

Aku benar-benar stres. Kubuka pintu yang menuju bagasi lalu kukeluarkan semua peralatan melukisku. Aku mulai melukis dengan brutal di kanvas besar. Aku tak peduli akan bajuku yang sudah belepotan cat, atau bagasi yang mulai berantakan. Aku melukis sambil menangis, berteriak menyebut nama Jin. Aku benar-benar terpukul.

Aku melempar kuasku ke sembarang arah. Aku sudah puas. Yeah, puas sekali. Aku tersenyum sambil menatap lukisanku, lukisan seorang lelaki dan wanita yang sedang berpelukan. Yah, itu aku dan Jin.

...

Sudah lama sejak hari kelulusan, aku juga sudah kuliah. Entah mengapa aku rindu dengan sekolahku. Aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke sekolah lamaku. Sekolahku tidak terlalu berubah, hanya sedikit renovasi disana-sini.

Aku berjalan di koridor sambil memotret beberapa sisi. Aku masuk ke dalam kelasku pada tahun terakhir. Hari ini hari libur, jadi sekolah sedang kosong. Aku duduk di tempatku yang berada di paling pojok.

"Berdiri, beri salam." Aku mengucapkan apa yang biasa di ucapkan ketua kelas. Dan saat itu, aku selalu membangunkan Jin yang ketiduran karena terlalu lelah bermain basket.

"Duduk..." Aku duduk sambil melipat tanganku. Saat itu, aku selalu menarik kepala Jin, karena jika tidak, Jin akan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Aku melakukan rutinitas sekolahku. Tak sadar, aku menitihkan air mata. Dulu aku menganggap bahwa kehidupanku pada saat itu sangat lah suram. Tetapi, sekarang, aku baru merasakan betapa berartinya hidup, betapa menyenangkannya hidup. Seseorang masuk ke kelas, itu Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah!" Sapaku. Taehyung tersenyum dan menghampiriku.

"Sunbaenim! Lama tidak berjumpa." Taehyung dan aku saling berpelukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah? Ini kan hari libur." Tanyaku.

"Besok Klub melukis akan mengikuti lomba poster untuk mewakili sekolah." Aku mengangguk.

"Pas sekali! Ayo ke ruangan klub, kami sudah kehabisan ide."

Ruangan klub sungguh menarik. Ada belasan murid yang sedang mengecat kain yang kurang lebih panjangnya satu meter.

"Teman-teman..ini Jung Eunji. Ia alumni sekolah ini. Dia sangat jago dalam melukis. Ia akan membantu kita." Ucap Taehyung memperkenalkanku.

Murid-murid itu menatapku. Ada beberapa yang berbisik.

"Monster yang saat itu kakakmu beri tahu."

"Ah jadi ini, monster yang ditakuti semua orang."

Aku sungguh tersinggung. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Ah..aku Jung Eunji. Salam kenal." Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku yang belum pernah kutampakkan. Semua orang tertegun. Ada seorang murid yang mendekatiku dan memberikan buku sketsa.

"Ah..anu..bisakah kau bantu memperbaiki ini?" Ia agak gugup. Aku tersenyum.

"Tentu."

Semua murid mulai mendekatiku. Yang tadinya takut, menjadi lebih terbuka. Aku menghabiskan hariku bersama adik kelasku.

"Terima kasih, Sunbae." Taehyung mengantarku sampai pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kami kerjakan."

Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu!"

Aku berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan. Taehyung membalas lambaianku. Aaah Jin, andai kau berada di sini sekarang. Lihat, aku sudah berubah.

...

Aku berlari sambil membawa buku sketsa menghampiri pegawai yang sedang menata kain di sana-sini.

"Letakkan mejanya di sini, lalu jangan lupa kau hias dengan taplak yang sudah kubeli kemarin." Aku menunjukkan beberapa gambar dari buku sketsa. Hari ini adalah upacara pembukaan galeri baruku.

"Mari kita sambut, orang yang berperan dalam berdirinya galeri ini, Jung Eunji." Orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Aku menerima buket bunga dari sang pemandu acara.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian, tanpa kalian, galeriku tidak akan menjadi spektakuler seperti ini. Terima kasih kepada Ibuku yang selalu mendukungku. Dan terima kasih untuk sahabatku yang selalu mendukungku bahkan disaat aku sudah putus harapan, Kim Seokjin." Saat mengucap nama Jin, aku merasakan desir dalam hatiku.

Setelah upacara tersebut selesai, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam Jin. Aku meletakkan buket bunga yang tadi kuterima saat upacara. Karena kupikir, yang pantas menerima buket itu bukan hanya aku, tetapi Jin juga. Aku menggantungkan gantungan ponsel yang sempat kubeli di salah satu mawar.

"Seokjin-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja disana? AKu dengar, di surga ada banyak bidadari cantik, jangan macam-macam, ya, hahaha. Ah, Jin, apa kau melihatku dari sana? Lihat, aku berhasil, aku bukan lagi monster. Lihat penghargaan yang kudapatkan! Aku berhasil." Aku benar-benar terisak. Dadaku sesak dan sedikit nyeri.

"Aku senang kau datang di hidupku, ingin mengisi waktu dengan orang yang tidak normal sepertiku. Aku, aku, aku tidak bisa menjadi apa-apa tanpamu. Aku sangat mengharapkan keberadanmu disini, bersamaku, memegang penghargaan yang kitaraih bersama. Tetapi aku yakin, kau sudah melihatnya dari sana, kan, Jin?. Aku harap kau menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau cari disana." Aku berdiri sambil menyeka air mata.

"Kim Seokjin, aku mencintaimu..."

THE END

setelah 4 tahun hiatus, akhirnya saya bisa menulis lagi . Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Bisa lewat pm atau mention kritik dan saran kalian ke twitter author yaitu keukimyongra (tapi gak jamin fast resp karena kadang-kadang notifnya telat :') . Kamsahamnida :)


End file.
